csofandomcom-20200223-history
M249
FN Minimi ('''F'abrique N'''ationale '''Minimi)'' or M249 is an original machine gun available both in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is purchasable with game points and available since the first release in 2008. In game, it uses ES M249 Para name. Overview This 100 round, 5.56mm machine gun has great fire power and decent reload rate. Advantages *Large magazine capacity (100) *High rate of fire *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Good accuracy *High reserve ammunition supply (200) *Purchasable with game points Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Heavy *Long reload time *Low knockback and stun against zombies Tactics using M249 Normal matches *Fire in full-auto in close range. *Aim for feet and fire at full-auto in medium range. *Avoid long range battle. Zombie Mods *Wait for the zombie to come close for maximum performance. *A 100 rounds of M249 can deal between 2800 ~ 5600 damages. It can surely kill a normal zombie if all bullets hit. Zombie Scenario If starting money is $7500, the player can buy M249 for $5750 and $1200 for 600 reserve ammunition giving the balance of $550. Tactics facing M249 user Normal matches *Attack the user in long range. *A M249 user moves slowly due to its heavy weight. Use ambush tactics. *Never duck when facing a M249 user because the bullets will hit your head. Zombie Mods *Make the user to waste bullets by attacking and retreating frequently. *Charge the user when he/she is reloading or running out of bullets. *If you have more than 6000HP, attack the humans with mercilessly. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The M249 SAW is the main service LMG of the US Armed Forces. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion * Elite Crew: Used by Yuri. Variants M249 Red M249 Red or M249 Christmas is available during Christmas and other special events only and frequently appears as the prize for the winners in competition campaign by the Counter-Strike Online publishers. It shares the same performance as the original M249 except the appearance and models. For Singapore/Malaysia version, there was an event starting from 16 December 2010 where the player must achieved 400 kills in Team Deathmatch to get the M249 Red for free for 30 days. The event ended in January 2011. Skull-7 :Main article: Skull-7 Skull-7 or M249EX is a zombie-exclusive version of M249. It holds up to 120 rounds of 5.56 Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve ammuntion. It costs far more and has better performance over the original one. It also has a usable scope implemented on. M249 Camouflage This jungle-camouflaged version of M249. It shares the same performance as M249. To obtain this, play for an hour and receive M249 Camo for a day. For China, you need 888 kill point to get M249 Camo for 30 days. M249 Veteran Can be obtained through events only and usable for 7 days only. Performance currently unknown due to awaiting release status. Gallery M249 v_m249_cso.png|View model File:M249_shop_model.png|Shop model w_m249_cso.png|World model Seals m249.jpg|A Seal operative with an M249 File:Yuri-CS_Online.jpg|Yuri with M249 cs_italy_20111123_2101290.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M249_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound M249 Red m249xmas viewmodel.png|View model m249xmas worldmodel.png|World model m249red shopmodel.png|Shop model m249red promo.jpg|Promotional poster Gash20120612.gif|Ditto, Taiwan 524546_180860248714263_1722192067_n.jpg|In-game screenshot M249 Camo View Model M249 Camo.jpg|View Model W Model M249 Camo.jpg|World Model Shop Model M249 Camo.jpg|Shop Model M249 Camo In Game.jpg|In game screenshot Which mode do you prefer M249 the most? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Do you ever get the M249 Red? Yes! No but I ever use it from other people. No... Trivia *The M249's model is taken from Counter-Strike: Source model. *The world and shop models show M249 has a buttstock while the view model and buy icon show no buttstock. External links *FN Minimi at Wikipedia *M249 at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Belgian weapons Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons